P.E.D. DirectCast
The P.E.D. DirectCast (short for Phazonworks Engineering Division Direct-to-Video Podcast) is a series of developer's updates released periodically by Phazonworks Engineering Division and emceed by . Often providing news drops regarding major titles under the Phazonworks moniker, these are released periodically and have news updates on major titles currently being under development in the Phazonworks studios. DirectCast Listing : Note: outdated information will be highlighted in Italic Text. /Batman: Arkham Beyond/ Batman: Arkham Beyond is an action-adventure, beat-'em-up game released for PlayStation 4 (and the PlayStation VR by extension), Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch (with each console having system-exclusive content, including costumes); set 7 years after the events of Batman: Arkham Knight, Bruce Wayne has retired from the mantle of Batman, with new hero Terry McGinnis under the cowl and defending Gotham in a new and improved Batsuit. And he's been doing a pretty good job of it, putting away the rogues gallery, both new villains and old. /The Ultimate Ed-vengers/ The Ultimate Ed-vengers (Codenamed "Project: Ed") is a cartoon, beat-em-up, freeroam action-comedy game developed by Fantendo's Phazonworks for the RiiVolution Advance and set for a release of 2019; taking place when the cast from Ed, Edd n' Eddy was in college, this focuses on the formation of a team that would save the city of Peach Creek (and quite possibly the world) from the alliance of their worst enemies. /The Legend of Evi: Spirit of the Goddess/ Set after the close of the Legend of Zelda series, it tells what happened after the split timelines merged into one: Link and Zelda wholly destroyed themselves with Ganondorf to end Demise's curse and offered Hyrule a chance at peace; now, it's the distant future of Hyrule. While the time is peaceful, the monarch in charge, Queen Lydia, is quite the racist, not trusting any of the races that make up Hyrule's population and planning to wipe them all out. The goddesses, noticing the queen who threatens the very creation they made and adore, gather the collective spirit leftover from Hylia, Link and Zelda and reform them into a young human girl: Evi. With the guidance of the Sheikah guardian Impa, it's up to her to save the races of Hyrule from Lydia's plot. /The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Guardians/ The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Guardians is a Legend of Zelda title released for the Nintendo Switch. Set almost directly after the events of Majora's Mask, it finds Link returning to Hyrule with his quest to find Navi unsuccessful, but Hyrule changed quite a bit since things have progressed: several disputes have fractured several lines within the land, but the King of Hyrule still rules proud, though his grip on the orders in his land becomes more and more tenuous with each passing day. Despite all this, Hyrule still is a bomb waiting to go off; it's only a matter of time before something threatens the relative peace that Hyrule has going for it. But luckily Link is more than ready to handle it, with plenty of gear in hand for the journey ahead... /Injustice 3: Infinite Crisis/ Injustice 3: Infinite Crisis is a DC fighting game released for the PlayStation Neo, Xbox Scorpio, and the RiiVolution Advance; set in the Injustice universe as part of the final chapter of the series, settling any loose ends left by the comics, the games themselves and any hinted dialogue. Taking place approximately 2 years after Injustice 2, Injustice 3 (with Batman's ending being canon to this story) shows Batman's efforts to clean up Earth after Brainiac's attack, the Regime's efforts to bring Superman back from the Phantom Zone, Black Manta's new Secret Society of Supervillains, and Amazo's efforts to stop Darkseid's grand scheme from coming to fruition. /Metroid: Virus/ Metroid: Virus is a game released exclusively for the RiiVolution Advance; taking place two years after the events of Metroid Fusion, Virus shows the story behind Earth's place in the Metroid universe and how the Space Pirates finally ended. Two years after the events of Metroid Fusion, much has changed in the galaxy after Samus brought about the extinction of the X Parasites; Samus has gone from a hailed hero and household name to a slandered and fallen warrior (at least that's how the Federation tells it), the Space Pirates have had to relocate from their homeworld to a less suitable base on a reborn Earth, and speaking of which, Earth has greatly changed from since it was struck by a Leviathan Seed back during the events of Prime 3, going from humanity's homeworld to a volatile neostar home to nothing but beasts (and more recently, Space Pirates). As the final chapter of the war between Samus and her hated enemies comes, a new chapter will begin, and it all starts with her arrival on a desolate space station orbiting over Earth... /Garo: Watcher of Termina/ Garo: Watcher of Termina is an action-adventure game released for the Nintendo Switch; taking place in the land of Termina, which the Hero of Time saved from a tremendous cataclysm, it tells the story of a hero with a bloody past struggling to keep peace in a land of turmoil. With the Moon no longer looming over the land seeking to destroy it, Termina and its inhabitants are now free to go about their business as they were before Majora's Mask; but as life continued, it seemed less supernatural problems arise as time went on, with the Gerudo Pirates of Great Bay becoming slightly more active and bolder in their tactics. With thieves and monsters becoming bolder and more active, Termina's lands are more dangerous; but a new protector is about to appear in Termina from a land who once held a bitter feud with the Kingdom of Ikana: Mikael, the last of the Garo ninjas, whose determination is only matched by his regret of the bloodshed his people caused. /Pokémon Obsidian & Amethyst Versions/ Pokémon Obsidian & Amethyst Versions is a pair of Pokémon games released for the RiiVolution Advance and a continuation of the ever-popular Pokémon franchise; with a story set in the... unusual region of Nexulia, Obsidian & Amethyst tell a somewhat-different story compared to past games. 5 years after moving from region after region due to Dad's job troubles, the protagonist must get used to Nexulia's strange new surroundings and coping with the trauma of losing their mother, the protagonist has a long-festering void in their life, which they intend to fill with the Nexulian Pokémon League; but as they progress throughout the region, they will quickly become embroiled in the endeavors of the evil Team Quantum, seeking to harness the powers of the cosmos for their own, and in order to stop this group of power-hungry goons, the protagonist will have to rush and awaken the Ancient Guardians of Nexulia to prevent a potential cosmic catastrophe. /Super Waluigi Adventures/ Super Waluigi Adventures is a game released exclusively for the RiiVolution Advance; detailing the adventures of Waluigi when he's not playing sports with the other Mario games, Adventures shows the adventures of the most mundane character in the world of Super Mario: Waluigi. Out of all the characters in the Super Mario universe, Waluigi's life is the least exciting - and he hates it; everyone always has some sort of tale to tell at the next gathering: *Mario is always talking about rescuing Peach, *Luigi is constantly telling the time he saved Ghost Valley from King Boo, *Wario is often bragging about how much fame and fortune Warioware, Inc. brings him, *Even Pauline's life has gotten exciting since she became mayor of New Donk City. But what does Waluigi have to talk about? Absolutely nothing spectacular: having a Toad for a roommate, occasionally mowing the lawn, sometimes going out for groceries - you couldn't get more mundane than this; Waluigi hates it and is usually able to deal with it, but when he sees Mario's latest adventure (an Odyssey, as Mushroom Kingdom News put it), he officially loses it... and subsequently decides to go on an adventure just for the sake of having a story worth telling at the next gathering. /Pokémon Senshi Yellow/ Pokémon Senshi Yellow is a Pokémon game released for the Nintendo Switch; taking the players on a brand-new adventure through the Kanto region, but with a special companion at their side instead of one of 3 different starters accompanying them. Reviving a story first seen in the original generation of Pokémon games, Pokémon Senshi Yellow is a remake of the original Pokémon Yellow for the Nintendo Switch, including content from the original generation 1 remakes FireRed and LeafGreen and new content added to this version to enhance the player's experience. Telling the story of Red, a young trainer from Pallet Town, Senshi Yellow shows his journey from an amateur Pokémon trainer to the Pokémon League Champion, as well as the friends, obstacles, and especially the little Pokémon that made the journey with him. /Pokémon Ultra Warriors/ Pokémon Ultra Warriors is a hack'n'slash adventure game released exclusively on the RiiVolution Advance; taking the trainer/Pokemon bond to a new level, Ultra Warriors has 11 trainers fighting side-by-side with their Pokémon to foil the ambitions of Team Rainbow Rocket for the good of all worlds. Trivia *''P.E.D. DirectCast'' is the short version for Phazonworks Engineering Division DIRECT-to-Video PodCAST. Category:Directs Category:Phazonworks Engineering Division Category:Darth Phazon Category:P.E.D. DirectCasts